The Last of my Clan
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: DISCONTINUED! When Kanda is kidnapped, it's up to Allen and Lenalee to find him but is this guy just another kidnapper? Or is he responsible for some of the events that happened in Kanda's dark past? no pairings Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first D Gray-Man story and it is a tad AU. Not a lot but a tad. This is because I'm taking Kanda's canon past (whatever it may be) and making it something else. Whether you actually see much of Kanda's past in the Anime/Manga I don't know (I haven't got that far yet) but this is my take on why he may be so… angry.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kanda, Allen, Lavi or Lenalee (no matter how much I wish I did)

Anyway, please enjoy!

--

"So where's this Innocence suppose to be then, Toma?" Allen asked tiredly, as he and Kanda followed the Finder down the streets of Rome, Italy.

"The report said it was around this area, Sir Walker." Toma replied.

"Hmph. So where is it?" Kanda asked, becoming impatient, having returned from one mission only to be told he had go yet another one, and with Bean Sprout, no less.

"Hm," Toma stopped walking to refer to the copy of the report he held in his hand.

"The innocence you're looking for doesn't exist!" An unfamiliar voice rang out from the surrounding rooftops.

"Who's there?" Toma called out. "Show yourself!"

The same voice then laughed a chilling laugh before speaking again. "Y'know, I never would have thought they'd be so stupid as to actually send the one I want, out to meet me."

"Who are you?!" Kanda yelled having had enough.

"I didn't think you'd recognise me now." The voice replied and suddenly a rain of spears that looked as though they were made of only Ice came pouring down on them.

As quick as they could, Allen and Kanda activated their Innocence and retreated into a nearby alleyway.

However, just as the two made it into the safety of the alleyway, a spear came flying towards Toma, imbedding itself in the Finder right shoulder, the force sending him past the two exorcists and into the dark shadows of the tall buildings on either side of them.

"Toma!" Allen called making to run after the Finder only to be pulled back by Kanda as another spear came whistling past them.

"Thanks." Allen said just as a dark figure jumped down in front of the alley entrance.

"Boo." The man said with a wicked grin as his hands began to glow an icy blue.

Kanda's eyes widened as he recognised the action. "Watch out!" He shouted, pushing Allen into the shadows of the alleyway just as another round of Ice spears came flying towards them.

--

"Kanda!" Allen cried as he landed on the wet ground. Looking back he saw that Kanda was stood, Katana raised, poised and ready for another attack.

Suddenly, a trickle of blood began to run down Kanda right arm and their opponent's evil laughter rang out as Kanda's Mugen fell to the ground.

"Kanda...?" Allen called as he readied his Anti-Akuma weapon.

Once again the man's hand began glow. This time, Allen caught it and raised his weapon in front of Kanda, pulling the older teen back towards him, just as yet another attack of Ice spears came into the alleyway.

"Kanda?" Allen asked from behind his weapon. Looking down, he saw that Kanda's eyes were tight shut and his face contorted in pain.

"I'm alright, Bean Sprout." He grunted as he stood and began pushing past Allen's weapon.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Allen said trying to stop him.

"I'm going to get my Mugen back." Kanda replied not looking at him.

"Kanda-!" Allen began but was cut off my yet another onslaught of spears.

As the spears subsided, Allen lowered his arm wearily only to be met with the sight of Kanda being held by the front of his jacket, hair flowing free from it's band, by their persistent and evil opponent.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted once again. "Hey! Put him down!"

The man glanced at him lazily. "As you wish." He said before the hand holding Kanda began to glow again. Suddenly, another attack was released, but this time it wasn't spears it was made up of very thin and very small pieces of sharp ice that cut through Kanda's thick uniform jacket like it was paper.

The force of the attack sent Kanda flying backwards into Allen who was, in turn send flying into the back wall with Kanda landing just a few feet away.

Even from this distance, Allen could tell Kanda was unconscious and in need of medical care. However, his attention was drawn away from his fallen comrade to the man now walking slowly towards them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Allen demanded.

"My name is Dominic." The man replied with a smirk. "And as for what I want," He continued, kneeling down next to Kanda. "Well, I thought that would have been obvious." And with that he gathered the unconscious teen into his arms before performing an impossible jump onto the rooftops above and disappearing out of sight.

Allen's breathing started to come in very quickly as he realised what had just taken place. "No." He said hoarsely. "Kanda… Wait!" He shouted, trying to stand, only to fall back to ground with a hard thump. "Timcanpy!" He called to the Golem, who immediatly to his side. "Follow him. Find out where he's taking Kanda!" The Golem nodded before flying off into the dark sky.

Trying to stand again, he managed to get a little further before he felt himself start to fall again. Using the alley wall to catch himself, he began to stumble out onto the street before sinking to knees as his vision became blurry and soon everything went black.

--

There. I know it's an evil cliff-hanger BUT I actually have a plan in mind for this one. Whether it will work or not is a completely different matter. Anyway, please, if you like it review and tell me so. If you don't them please let me know why and how you think I could improve. Thank you!!

-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. Nothing much to say here… oh! Except the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. D Gray-man and all its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!!

--

Dominic looked down as a small groan escaped from the form in his arms. A small grin appeared on his face as he hurried down the abandoned subway stair.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, he was greeted by a solid stone wall. Shifting Kanda's weight to one arm, Dominic placed the palm of his hand on one of the stones in the centre of the wall. With a hard push, the stone moved back into the wall that then split to reveal a very large room. There were no windows to let the sunlight in nor was there any other way to enter or exit the room other than the tunnel.

Dotted about the room were small tables and old fashioned chairs to accompany them. In some of these chairs sat several other men in long trench coats. They were smoking and drinking what looked like red wine that was being served to them by four skimpily dressed women.

As the wall closed behind him Dominic was greeted by one of the women. "Hey, Dom." She said smoothly. "Welcome back."

Dominic ignored her as he made his way to the far corner of the room where he placed the still sleeping Kanda.

"Oh, who that?" The same girl asked, trying to get a better look at the new comer over Dominic's shoulder. "Can we play with her when she wakes up?"

At this, the other occupants of the room looked up but Dominic frowned. "_He._" He stated calmly. "This _boy_ is not your toy, Melanie."

The girl, Melanie, pouted but said no more as she returned to the man she was "serving".

After making sure the girl was gone, Dominic stood and turned to face the rest of the men in the room. "No one is touch this boy. Understood?" The men grunted in agreement before turning their attention back to whatever they were doing before Dominic entered.

Satisfied, Dominic called over a young girl dressed in a very short black dress and matching high heels.

"Keep an eye on him." Dominic told her quietly. "No one is to touch him. Especially Melanie." The girl nodded before kneeling down next to the boy.

--

It had been a while since Allen and Kanda had gone to Italy on a mission with their Finder, Toma, to find a new piece of Innocence. However, a couple days after the trio had left the Headquarters, Section Leader Reever had made a worrying discovery that the report wasn't from any Finder; it was from an unknown source that had come in disguised as a Finder report.

Immediately after, a group of Finders had been sent out to find the three, along with Lenalee. Their search had led them not too far from where the Innocence was supposed to be reported.

It had been a good three hours since the search party had arrived in Italy and Lenalee was beginning to get nervous.

"Sir Walker!" One of the Finders called. "Sir Kanda!"

"Kanda! Allen!" Lenalee called as she ran down the rain soaked streets of Rome. "Allen! Where are you?!"

Stopping on a street corner, Lenalee looked about her and was surprised to see no one around, but shook it off.

"Allen! Kanda!" She tried shouting once more but again, no one answered. However, when she was just about to turn and head down another road, something caught her eye and she immediately turned towards it.

Squinting somewhat, she realised it was a person laying on the ground. With a gasp, she ran over and as she neared she was met by a horrifying truth;

"ALLEN!" She screamed as she sped towards him coming to a stop on her knees. "Allen?" she asked, slowly turning him over and checking for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found one.

"Miss Lenalee?" A voice called from across the road. Looking up, she saw one of the Finders who had accompanied her on her rescue. "What is it, Miss Lenalee?"

"I've found Allen!" She replied, as he came to her side.

Soon a few more Finder gathered and together, they took care of Allen, immediately heading back to Headquarters. This left just over half of them and Lenalee to find Toma and Kanda.

"Kanda!" Lenalee called as she carefully headed down the alleyway in front of her, three Finders right on her heel. _Please!_ She thought desperately. _Please, don't let him be hurt too…_

Stepping deeper into the alleyway, she noticed something on the ground. Upon closer inspection, she realised it was blood and with a gasp, she headed even deeper into the shadows.

"Kanda!" She cried, fearing the worst. "Kanda! KANDA-!" She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. "Toma!" she cried coming to his side.

"Toma." One of the Finder said, kneeling beside Lenalee. "Toma, are you awake?"

"…I… I am… alright…" Toma gasped. "Sir Walker…"

"Don't worry, we found him just now." Lenalee assured him. "He's on his way back to headquarters right now."

Toma breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "What about… Sir Kanda?" He asked.

Lenalee and the Finder looked at each other. "We haven't found him yet." Lenalee said turning back to Toma.

"Listen, Toma," she continued, as the other two Finders came over with a stretcher. "We're going to get you back to headquarters."

"You must… find Sir Kanda…!"

"We will… we just need to take care of you first." And with that, Toma was carried away, heading back to Headquarters for treatment.

_Oh, Kanda… where are you…?_

--

Everything was a bit hazy and everything seemed to be ten times louder than what they usually were.

"Allen?" A soft voice asked. Opening his eyes, Allen was greeted with Lenalee's concerned face looking down at him.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Terrible." He replied groggily. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary at Headquarters." She replied. "How's your arm?"

Taking a quick look at his right arm, Allen grunted as he remembered what had happened. _That evil, sadistic, son of a-_

"Allen?"

"I'm ok… Kanda!" He suddenly shouted, sitting up a bit too fast. "Where is he? Is he ok?"

Lenalee looked away sadly.

"Lenalee?"

"We couldn't find Kanda." She said looking at him with sad eyes.

Allen looked down and glared at his bed sheet. "We have to find him."

"And where do you think we should start?" Lenalee asked. "Allen, there was no trace of him when we found you and Toma. For all we know, he could be…"

"I don't think he is." Allen said looking up. "The person who attacked us kidnapped him. If he wanted to kill him, he would have done it then."

Lenalee gasped. "Well that makes it even harder. How are going to find him?"

"Timcanpy."

--

"Keep an eye on him." A voice said quietly. "No one is to touch him. Especially Melanie." Where was it coming from? It was close, he knew that much… and why was it so familiar…? _Wait! _He thought.

Grey eyes shot open as the memories of that evening's events came back. "Dominic!"

"Oh? You're awake?" A differnt voice asked. Looking to his left, Kanda came face to face with a young girl no older than himself. "I'm glad." She continued in a soft voice. "I was started to get a little bored." She continued as she brought her hand up to play with his long hair.

_What? What is this place? Where am I? And who is this girl?_ He was suddenly brought back to reality as the girl cupped his chin in her hand and brought him a little closer.

"You know, you're kinda cute." She said, smiling when a faint blush flickered onto Kanda's cheeks. "It's a shame we're not allowed to play with you, though. Dominic told us not to."

"Dominic?" Kanda said pulling away from the girl. "Where is that-?"

"Shh!" The girl interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips. "You need to keep quiet or else you could get hurt." She inclined her head in the direction of a group of men sat at one of the tables laughing, smoking and drinking with Melanie who was allowing them to do almost anything to her.

"Where is Dominic?" Kanda hissed angrily.

The girl merely smiled before moving back to her previous passion on the floor next to him.

Kanda frowned before turning to the girl and grabbing one of her shoulders roughly. "Look! Just tell me where he is!" The girl winced slightly but said nothing.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Kanda's chest. It was almost cold and felt like he had just been stabbed by a million tiny, frozen knives.

"That's no way to treat a lady, now is it… Yu?"

With a gasp, Kanda turned to glare as Dominic approach them, one of his hands glowing ice blue.

"Dominic… What do you want?"

Dominic smirked as he came to stand directly in front of the exorcist. "What do you _think_ I want?" He asked kneeling down. "Y'know, I would have never have thought that a little brat like you would have made it into the Black Order."

Dominic's smirk became even wider as Kanda gasped as another wave of sharp pain hit him. "You're pathetic." Dominic laughed as he rose to his feet.

Turning around, Dominic got the attention of the other men in the room. "Hey!" He shouted at them. "Do any of you remember the Kanda Clan?"

His question was met with many laughs and cheers, and with a wicked grin he continued. "Well, we have in our midst the last of that clan."

Many of the men looked at him suspiciously. And without any warning he reached behind him, grabbed a hold of Kanda's loose hair and pulled him in front of him.

"Recognise him!" He crowed throwing Kanda forward into the middle of the room.

With a loud and painful thud, the teen landing heavily on his knees. Looking up, Kanda was met with many nasty looking faces and some of which he recognised from long forgotten memories.

_Oh, crap…_ he thought, _I remember these guys… they weren't too friendly last time either…_

--

Second chapter: done! What did you think? Please review!

-


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Nothing much to say except that I am _very_ tired and don't really have a plan for this chapter. Also, I'm sorry I took so long!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! -cries-

Enjoy!

--

Last Time

Turning around, Dominic got the attention of the other men in the room. "Hey!" He shouted at them. "Do any of you remember the Kanda Clan?"

His question was met with many laughs and cheers, and with a wicked grin he continued. "Well, we have in our midst the last of that clan."

Many of the men looked at him suspiciously. And without any warning he reached behind him, grabbed a hold of Kanda's loose hair and pulled him in front of him.

"Recognise him!" He crowed throwing Kanda forward into the middle of the room.

With a loud and painful thud, the teen landing heavily on his knees. Looking up, Kanda was met with many nasty looking faces and some of which he recognised from long forgotten memories.

_Oh, crap…_ he thought, _I remember these guys… they weren't too friendly last time either…_

Chapter 3

Realising the pain in his chest had dimmed somewhat, Kanda quickly took in his surroundings; there were no windows but plenty of light coming from lamps and candles scattered about the room; tables and chairs lined the walls and the only exit seemed to be a large archway to his left.

With one last glance at the men in front of him, Kanda pushed himself to his feet before making for the archway only to stop when a large, muscular man stepped into his path.

Drawing his trunk of an arm back, the man swung at Kanda only to hit air as the teen ducked and ran past the man, heading straight for the exit.

Again, the man tried to stop him only to receive a swift kick to the chest, one that sent him flying back into another man who was brandishing a knife.

The two landed heavily on the ground with a painful thud. The knife, which had gone flying from its owner's grasp landed, point down, mere inches away from the first man's head.

Quite satisfied with this, Kanda turned once again and ran the last few feet to the door. Dominic, however, had other plans; his hand began to glow once more and just as Kanda's hand was only centimetres from the door, a sharp pain erupted inside his chest bringing him to his knees.

Dominic sighed. "Well, as amusing as that was to watch," he drawled, as he slowly approached the pained teen, "Can we please get back to what we were doing?"

Without waiting for an answer, the man clicked his fingers and pointed lazily at Kanda. Two thugs then came forward, each grabbing one of Kanda's arms before hauling him to his feet and bringing him to the centre of the room.

Dominic smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

--

"How are we going to find him?" Lenalee asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Timcanpy." Allen replied.

Lenalee blinked. "Timcanpy?"

Allen nodded. "I sent him after the man who took Kanda so we'd at least have some idea as to where he is."

"Tim hasn't returned yet so I guess we'll have to wait until he does."

"He's probably still in Rome." Allen stated. "We should go there as soon as possible."

"Allen, no!" Lenalee nearly shouted, making the young boy jump in surprise. "You can't!" She continued. "Not with your injuries!"

"I don't care!" Allen replied but regretted it immediately when he realised how angry he sounded.

A thick silence fell between the two as Allen looked at his hands that lay motionless in his lap. Lenalee looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Please, Allen." She said quietly. "We'll go to Rome and we'll find Kanda. But please, wait just a little bit longer for your wounds to heal. Please."

After a few seconds, Allen nodded mutely.

"Thank you."

--

Pain. That was all he felt; pain. Where, he didn't know, nor did he care, he just wanted it to stop. But it would never stop so long as he was here. All he could do was take what they gave him.

He didn't know how long he had been there. There were no windows to let in the sunlight and no clocks on the walls to tell him how many hours had past. The only way he knew a day had gone by was when the young girl in black came with a tray of food and a first aid kit.

The food wasn't much but it kept him going at least. At first he had refused to eat and so the girl had tried to feed him herself but after several failed attempts she gave up and just left the tray next to him. Not that he could have fed himself anyway; after his failed escape attempt, they had beaten him severely and when they had finished they had taken no chances and chained him to the wall by his wrists.

The cold metal of the shackles cut into his flesh but he paid no heed as thin trickles of blood ran down his bruised forearms. It didn't matter anyway; his other wounds were far worse but they would heel soon enough, they always did.

The girl had stayed with him the whole night after the first beating; she had bandaged his back and chest and fetched him a small tray of food under Dominic's orders. Why the man cared he was bleeding was beyond him. He figured it was because Dominic didn't want to him to die yet. _Yet._

The next day had been pretty quiet. Again, he figured Dominic didn't want him too badly hurt yet and so kept the thugs away from him during what he assumed was the day. However, when night fell, it was a whole different matter; the thugs were allowed to hurt him as much as they wished so long as they didn't damage any vital organs or, oddly enough, cut his hair.

That night had lasted a long time and his wounds from the previous night had been reopened. Finally, they stopped when they realised he wasn't going to cry out. That seemed to be their ultimate goal; making him scream, but he wouldn't scream not for them.

The girls of the group had all scampered when the torment had started but the one in black had returned shortly after with the usual tray of food and first aid kit. Again she bandaged his wounds and tried to make him eat but again he refused. With a sigh she had left the tray on the floor in front of him.

The next couple of days had been the same; nothing during the day, pain during the evening and an irate girl in black who tended his wounds and tried to feed him during the night.

Yes, he had been in this hellish pit for four days but it felt far longer. He wondered if anyone in the Order would miss him if he died here.

--

It had only been four days since they left Rome after the attack but Allen felt like they were wasting too much time at Headquarters; he wanted to leave now but knew he couldn't; his injuries weren't severe but they still needed a little more time to heal. That and he had promised Lenalee.

"Mister Walker," The nurse said as she unraveled the last of his bandages, "your wounds have healed. I see no need for these bandages."

Allen's face lit up.

"However," the nurse continued. "I would like to keep you in here for a little while longer just to make sure your body is completely healed."

Allen's heart visibly sank. He was so sure that the matron would allow him to leave the infirmary by now especially since he was healed. But it seemed he would have to wait just that little bit longer.

--

"Hey." Lenalee greeted as she entered the infirmary the next morning.

"Hello." Allen smiled, turning away from the window.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, coming to stand by the side of his bed.

"Good, thank you."Allen replied politely.

"Good. Oh, by the way, Matron said that you can go later on today."

Allen's smile turned into a grin. "Really?" He said practically jumping out of the bed.

Lenalee nodded happily.

"Then I can go back to Italy to find Timcanpy then?"

Lenalee nodded. "Yep! My brother said we get going as soon Matron gives you the all clear."

"Great! Wait a minute, 'we'?" Allen asked in confusion.

Lenalee stared at him. "You didn't think my brother would let you go alone do you?"

"No, I guess not." He replied with a small laugh.

"Great!" Lenalee said with a grin. "I'll go get Matron."

--

"Your mission is simple;" Komui said seriously as Allen and Lenalee listened intently from their seats. "You are to locate Kanda and when you do, bring him straight back here alive."

Lenalee nodded, "Will we be assigned a Finder?" she asked.

"Yes, one." Komui replied. "I see no sense in sending more people than will be required."

Half an hour or so later found the two teens in the underground passage where a small boat was waiting to take them to their destination.

--

There! What'd you think? I know I took a long time updating but my home internet is completely USELESS! I have been able to update from my dad's computer only because he and my mum are on holiday until this weekend grins Also, I do apologise for any mistakes, I just finished this chapter on my laptop on the train home from uni.

Also, for those who are curious, the whole not allowed to cut Kanda's hair does have a purpose. But you'll have to wait for a few more chapters to find out what. -laughs evilly before chocking-

... Anyway, please review!

-


	4. Please read! AN!

*Peeks out from behind laptop* Hello.

I'm sorry guys. I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter. Please don't abandon me yet, I'm not giving up on this fic.

Thank to all of you have stayed with me!

TearsOfEternalDarkness =^-^=


End file.
